


The Break Up

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Agatha Christie Quote, M/M, Not really a holiday, Seblaine Spring Fling 2017, references another fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sebastian goes to Sam to try and understand why Blaine broke up with him.





	The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine Spring Fling Quote “It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them— Agatha Christie.
> 
> I know Spring Fling is on May 6th, but this had to be posted today. When you read you will see why.

The past 36 hours had been the most surreal of Sebastian’s life. Yesterday Blaine had broken up with him. Today he was in the house of Blaine’s ex, talking to Blaine’s best friend about how he could fix things.

“He broke up with me Sam. He called me an insensitive asshole that never listened. He compared me to Hummel!”

Sam tried not to laugh at Sebastian who sat in a chair with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. It was funny because Blaine had been in the exact same position the night before “Well, one of Blaine’s major complaints about Kurt was that he never listened to him.”

That got Sebastian’s attention because he was instantly out of his seat “I listen to Blaine!”   

“Really? Can you even tell me what Blaine was so upset about?”

“Something about my Lacrosse banquet.”

“And why was Blaine upset about your Lacrosse banquet?” He had known it would take a few steps until Sebastian figured things out but _DAMN_!

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m here” Sebastian sighed as he flopped back into the chair.

“Sebastian, what day of the week is it?”

“Thursday”

“The..?”

And…the epiphany “Oh my god! Blaine broke up with me over that stupid movie?!?”

“First of all, it is not a stupid movie. It is a cinematic classic” Sam corrected him “Dude, he talked about this for months.”

“Fine, I’ll take him Friday. What the hell is the difference?”

“Um, it has to be today, on _this date_.”

“This is ridiculous.”

Sam smiled and then walked over to his desk and pulled out a paper “I wrote this a couple of weeks after Blaine made the college essay video for me. My English teacher gave us a word and mine happened to be ridiculous. We had to find a quote with that word and then write an essay on why we chose the quote.”

“Sam, what does this have to do with anything?” Sebastian sighed (overdramatically if you asked Sam)

“The quote I chose was _It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them._ Sebastian, Blaine is the best friend I’ve ever had and most of it is because we can be our true geeky selves with each other. You don’t think we know it’s at least a little _ridiculous_ that we have our own Super Hero costumes? That we freak out every time a new comic is released? That I can speak Nav’i and he can answer in English? That we can pretty much quote every word of Harry Potter? And I’m talking all seven books.”

“That’s not ridiculous” Sebastian mumbled “That’s Blam.”

“Ok, what about Seblaine? Black Friday you went sock shopping at 4 AM with your moms. That was _ridiculous_.”

“And pajama bottoms. We shopped for pajama bottoms also.” Sebastian smiled at the memory. That had been the night that he had accidently told Blaine that he loved him.

“Ok, and pajama bottoms. That Rudolph sweater you wore to Rachel’s Ugly Sweater party was pretty _ridiculous_. You made Blaine dress up in a tea pot costume when he lost the Super Bowl bet which was extremely _ridiculous_. Sebastian, your entire relationship with Blaine has been a series of ridiculous events. Would you have wanted it any other way?”

“No” Sebastian knew that Sam was right. All of those events were what made Blaine Blaine. The guy that he loved beyond reason. The guy he couldn’t imagine being without.

“How do I fix this Sam?”

“My friend, you’re going to have to be very, very ridiculous.”

A few hours later, Blaine was waiting at the theater for Sam. He had already received a text that told him Sam would be late but to go in and get them some good seats near the back. That was unusual since they normally sat upfront, but it wasn’t as strange as Sam’s request to switch costumes. He had switched like Sam asked, but he would have much rather have been wearing the robes. The robes had a hood he could have pulled over his head and wallowed about what a jerk his boyfriend, well technically ex-boyfriend, was.

He decided to send Sam a text to see how much longer he would be. When he was done, he noticed that someone had sat in the seat next to him.

“Um, excuse me. I saved that seat for my friend.”

“Arrrrgggggggg!”

“No seriously, he’ll be here any moment.”

The guy motioned his hand back and forth between them but still only said “Arrrrgggggggg!”

“Yes, yes I can see that our costumes go together…” the guy lifted the head off of his costume “Seb?”

“Hey, Killer.”

Blaine was ecstatic to see him, but wasn’t about to let Sebastian off the hook that easily “Don’t you have a Lacrosse banquet to be at?”

Ouch! “I let Thad handle it. I told him I had a prior engagement with my boyfriend” then Sebastian added “If I still have a boyfriend.”

He wanted to make him suffer but Blaine just couldn’t do it “You still have a boyfriend.”

Sebastian smiled and silently thanked Sam before saying “May the 4th be with you, Happy Star Wars Day Killer.”

“May the 4th be with you day, Happy Star Wars Day Seb.”

On the other end of the row, a little girl in a Princess Leia costume turned to her mother and asked “Mommy, why is Hans Solo kissing Chewbacca?”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that aren’t total Star Wars geeks: May the force/ May the 4th (Get it?). See why this had to be posted today? Forgive me for being two days early?
> 
> Ok, this was silly but you have to admit that this would have been a holiday that Blaine would have celebrated.


End file.
